A Salamander Appears for 15 Sentences
by Cannibals Welcome
Summary: "Wanna get out of here?" the creep who had been chatting up Cas for the last half hour said. He leaned in even closer, tobacco stained teeth peeking out of a stringy beard as he grinned. ((destiel, smut, top!cas, bottom!dean))


They'd been at the bar for less than ten minutes before Dean was twitching with the need to hurt something. Preferably someone. Preferably a very particular someone.

They'd just finished a case, one with kids. Dean always hated those the most, almost all hunters did - by the time you started a hunt, at least one more person was gonna die before you figured out what you were dealing with and how you were gonna gank it.

So he was pretty much guaranteed to get shit faced before they headed back to the bunker. Cas being there just meant he wasn't going to do it alone.

Well.

About that.

"Wanna get out of here?" the creep who had been chatting up Cas for the last half hour said. He leaned in even closer, tobacco stained teeth peeking out of a stringy beard as he grinned.

Cas's entire face brightened, relief clear even to people who wasn't familiar with the subtle difference between his I'm-going-to-kill-you face and I'm-very-interested-in-what-you're-saying-go-on face. The guy leaned in a little more, and Dean gagged. He smelled like a gas station bathroom in mid-July.

Dean winced away from Cas, curling in on himself just a bit. He took a long gulp of his beer and tried not to glare. He knew, logically, that Cas would have certain… needs now that he was human. He also knew that he couldn't exactly piss a circle around Cas and slit the throat of anything that tried to get near the former angel.

He'd already done that in Purgatory, it would be rude to do it on Earth as well, no matter how much he wanted to.

Not that he wanted to.

"Yes." Cas turned to Dean, who readied himself to smile and wink and discreetly drag his friend out of the bar before he left with that fucking caricature of a sex offender. "Can we go back to the hotel?"

"Dude, I don't care who you fuck but I am not letting him into ba-"

"Dean." Cas said, tilting his head and squinting in the way he only did when he couldn't understand Dean. "I would like to return to our lodgings."

Glancing at the creep, Dean tried to figure out who was the most confused here. Shrugging, he stood up and slapped a couple bills on the counter before heading towards the exit. If the bastard tried to get into baby, Dean could always shoot him.

By the time he turned around to unlock the impala and get in the driver's seat, Cas was reaching the passenger door and ignoring the slurred curses of the man stumbling after him.

"Where ya goin' sweetheart?" the man said, and Cas turned around, doing the humans-make-no-sense squint again.

"I'm getting out of here."

Dean was still laughing when they walked into the hotel room, chest heaving as he flopped down on the nearest bed.

"I haven't laughed like that in years." he sighed, a little giggle every once in a while still escaping.

Cas just hummed - in either agreement or acknowledgement, Dean couldn't tell - as he sat down to take off his boots and strip out of his jacket and t-shirt. Dean just rolled his eyes, kicking off his own boots. Cas had very little understanding of human modesty. To him, clothes were only used for protection and warmth.

"Would you like to watch television?" Cas asked, already grabbing the remote. Dean rolled his eyes.

Cas was addicted to TV in the most obnoxious(ly cute) way. Dean once tried to watch Ancient Aliens and Cas kept up a running commentary on what had actually happened until Dean gave up and changed the channel.

Dean tugged off his clothes until he was left in a t-shirt and boxers, tossing them on the floor. He'd deal with them - and the face Cas would make at him for doing that - in the morning.

—

The drive back to the bunker passed quickly, and by 4 they were home.

"So get this." Sam said the second they came through the door, and Dean wondered how anyone that tall could look so much like an excited puppy.

"What." Dean said flatly, staring longingly in the direction of the kitchen.

"There's a pool." Sam bounced a little, and Dean couldn't help but grin. When they were kids and their dad shelled out for a nicer place, the easiest way to get Sam to do things was to promise him he could go swimming.

"I'm gonna grab something to eat. But where is it?" Dean asked, because okay, maybe he loved pools too.

"Go to the second library, make two rights and then the first door on the left. I made some more signs." Sam tugged off his t-shirt, obviously planning to go back down.

"Cas, you wanna go with Sam or get something to eat?" Dean asked, turning to look at his friend.

The friend who was currently not there.

Huh, maybe angels liked to swim too.

Two sandwiches later, Dean was following the paper signs taped on the wall at every junction. They were a necessity, otherwise they'd all get hopelessly lost. Whenever they had a minute of spare time they would explore a little more. Dean was half convinced that there was some bigger-on-the-inside TARDIS spell on the damn place.

He passed Sam's room on the way down, rolling his eyes when he saw his brother was so tired he'd left his door open. He was face down on the mattress and snoring at roughly the same volume as a chainsaw. Dean just thanked God for practically soundproof rooms and shut the door.

Dean made a stop at his room to grab a towel and change into a pair of shorts. He nearly got lost a few times on the way down, but eventually he was staring at the biggest pool he'd ever seen.

It was practically a lake, and even looked a little like one. Dean was fairly certain that it was one of those natural pools that filtered themselves.

Cas's head was just a dark blob about twenty feet away, and Dean set his towel down before slipping into the water.

It was warmer than he'd expected, just below lukewarm. He swam towards Cas as quietly as he could, figuring that he might as well try to sneak up on Cas. Dean had been doing that a lot lately, but Cas was just as scarily observant human.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said when Dean was just about to announce his presence. Dean made a face at Cas's back.

"I found a salamander." Cas turned around, grinning down at the small creature in his hands.

"What should we call him?" Dean asked, trying not to smile like an idiot. Cas was just so gentle with animals, awed almost. Most of the times Dean had seen Cas smile recently was at strays or random wildlife.

Maybe he should get Sam and Cas each a bunny for Easter. It was coming up, and he couldn't even imagine how excited they would be.

"I like the name George." Cas said, watching as the black lizard ran up his arm and then back down.

Dean reached out a cautious finger to pet George, grinning when the little thing graciously allowed it.

"Yeah, me too." Dean gently turned Cas so that he was facing him completely.

They treaded water in comfortable silence for maybe ten minutes, allowing George to run back and forth between them. Finally, George decided he'd had enough of the humans and swam away.

This left Dean and Cas in a suddenly awkward position. They'd clasped hands earlier so that it would be easier for George to switch people, but now they were just..

Floating. In an underground pool. Holding hands.

A crab was gonna appear and start singing any second now, Dean just knew it.

Dean glanced down, surprised at how clear the water was. He could see his legs and shorts clearly, Cas's legs and - legs.

Dean shoved himself away from Cas, spluttering when he accidentally lost his balance and slipped underwater.

"Dean?" Cas asked, concerned as he helped Dean back up.

"You're not wearing anything!" Dean accused, valiantly attempting to make certain pieces of his anatomy forget Cas wasn't wearing anything.

"Why would I wear clothes to bathe?" Cas asked, frowning. "You don't."

"Okay, first of all, we agreed to never speak of that." Dean said sternly, very firmly not looking below Cas's waist. Not even a glance. Not even -

Damn, the guy was hung like a friggin horse.

"Secondly, you swim with clothes on because this isn't bathing it's swimming. There's a big difference."

Stop staring it's weird.

"Oh." Cas said, still sounding confused. "I will go fetch some clothes, then."

"Yeah, you do that, buddy." Dean muttered, swimming to get the hell out of the pool before he did something stupid.

Like shove Cas against one of the stone walls, lick his way into the other man's mouth and slip a hand between -

Dean swam faster.

He got out of the pool before Cas, practically fleeing to his room and he totally didn't have to hold the towel in front of his crotch. Not even a little bit.

Okay, so maybe he did.

—-

Dean was not afraid to leave his room. He was not avoiding Cas.

But he was alone in the bunker for the next few hours. Sam had dragged Kevin out of the house so he'd stop working himself to death and Cas was tagging along. Kevin had decided that if he couldn't return to his normal life he would just learn how to use every single damn spell and ritual and artifact in the bunker.

So Dean didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on him, anyone catching him as he pulled on his favorite pair of hot pink lace panties and slipped into the short dress.

The dress was a light pink, with black trim around the chest and on the end. He swallowed, already half hard as he sat down on the bed. Dean lay back, whimpering a little as the lace and satin rubbed against his tanned skin.

He wanted to draw this out, but flashes of Cas's body wet and dripping had been running through his mind for the last few days and he was out of patience.

Dean had tried to come just on the dildo before, but he'd almost always gotten too impatient. Now though, he knew what Cas's dick looked like, could accurately picture exactly what it would feel like moving inside of him.

Dean tugged the panties down and kicked them off, drizzling a liberal amount of lube on his fingers before letting his hand slip between his legs.

He gasped as he pressed one inside, pretending it was longer and thinner and then another, groaning at the burn. Dean was moving a little too fast but he liked the pain, and he just couldn't stand waiting.

Before long he was rocking down onto three fingers, other hand grasping for the dildo. Dean pulled out his fingers and whimpered at the empty ache left behind. He panted as he flipped over onto his stomach, and this position was so much better because he could imagine it was Cas fucking into him-

"Dean?"

Shit fuck no, and Dean was scrambling to cover himself, face bright red and he could only hope that he hadn't been saying Cas's name because this was bad enough as it was.

"I - don't tell anyone about this, God you guys were supposed to be gone what the fuck are you even doing here-" Dean babbled, turning panicked eyes on Cas and.

Oh.

Cas was breathing harshly, mouth open and pupils blown huge. Dean glanced down and Cas was definitely happy to see him.

Dean grinned, because this was something he knew how to deal with.

"Shut the door, Cas." Dean said. "I could use a hand over here."

"Fuck." Cas choked out, slamming the door shut and hands shaking as he undid the button on his jeans.

"That's the idea." Dean muttered, and then Cas was on top of him, pulling out the dildo and replacing it with his fingers.

"Come on, Cas just - I'm good, fuck me." Dean whined, pushing Cas off him just enough that he could undo Cas's zipper.

Then Cas was shoving in and God.

"Move." Dean ordered through gritted teeth and Cas did but it was shaky and slow and oh yeah, this was Cas's first time.

Dean shoved Cas off of him and then down onto the bed. He lined Cas up, sighing with relief as he lined Cas up and slid down. It was so much deeper this way, and Dean groaned as he gave an experimental rock of his hips.

"Dean." Cas gasped, fingers gripping Dean's hip and there it was. There was the awed and disbelieving look that was a thousand times better outside of his imagination.

Dean grinned wickedly, hands bracing himself on Cas's shoulders as he raised himself up. Then he slammed back down, and the noise that came from Cas sounded desperate, forced.

"Dean." Cas groaned, and then their bodies were clashing together and Cas seemed to have forgotten anything except Dean's name.

Then Cas moved a hand to wrap around Dean's dick and Dean shifted angles just a bit and he honest to god screamed.

"Come on just like that, so close-" Dean whimpered.

"I love you." Cas blurted out and then Dean was cumming all over his chest with a choked sob.

Cas didn't last, the clench of Dean around him pushing him over the edge with one last desperate thrust.

Dean nearly collapsed on top of Cas, remembering just in time to pull the lingerie off of him so it wasn't covered in jizz.

They breathed together like that, Cas still inside him and Dean's cum sticking their chests together.

"Did you mean that?" Dean asked when he could form words again.

"Mean what?" Cas said, dazed and sleepy sounding.

"That you - I mean, you know. That you…" Dean sighed. He couldn't get the words out, and things you said during sex didn't count anyways.

"What, that I love you?" Cas said, if anything sounding like he was drifting off. "Of course. Everyone knows that."

Dean grinned into Cas's shoulder, for once grateful that Cas had a habit of walking around with minimal clothing. He liked being able to press a kiss to Cas's bare skin, trying to convey that, you know.

"I didn't."

"Yes you did." Cas muttered, and Dean rolled his eyes as he got off of Cas.

He was exhausted, but he managed to stay awake long enough to get Cas out of his pants and do a cursory cleaning with the baby wipes he'd had on hand.

It took until five minutes after Cas was asleep, Dean pressed against his chest, before Dean could answer properly.

"Me. Uh, me too."

And there was no way Cas could have heard him, but Dean would have sworn that Cas tugged him closer.


End file.
